


God, Guts, and Gloryholes

by vicnic90



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Catholic Steve Rogers, Confessional Sex, Glory Hole, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Steve Rogers, Teenage Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90
Summary: Tony has been attending Father Roger's church at the insistence of Maria, but things get aholelot better when Tony catches Steve looking at his ass.----------Tony Stark is not a patient man. Some would say genius or handsome, even kind had been utter on a rare occasion. Patient, though, was not on that list. But here he was kneeling at the altar in a quaint Catholic church gazing up at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.Not Jesus, but Father RogersKinktober Day 11: Gloryhole.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	God, Guts, and Gloryholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/gifts).



> Welcome to day 11 of Kinktober: Gloryhole. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. I honestly don't know how I did it. When I picked this prompt, I was inspired by a fic I read for another fandom, but after much deliberation this idea took on a mind of it's own. This is no where close to the story I set out to write, but it is so much better. For clarification, Tony is of a consenting age in this work. He graduated in early May, turned 18 later that month, and this takes place in the summer after that. 
> 
> My dearest blue, thank you so much for brainstorming this with me. You were the pun master and the originator of this idea. This is for you, babe.
> 
> This fic has not been beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Tony Stark is not a patient man. Some would say genius, the most gifted mind of the generation, or handsome, possessing looks that would make Helen of Troy weep. Even kind had been utter on a rare occasion when he was able to demonstrate good will towards mankind. Patient was not on that list, if it knocked on the door of the list it would be shot down. But here he was kneeling at the altar in a quaint Catholic church gazing up at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Not Jesus, but Father Rogers. 

Father Rogers is the young priest of the small Manhattan congregation that Maria had been dragging Tony to the last 5 years. The larger church a few blocks down served most of the community, but Our Lady of Divine Faith was one of the few churches in the area that still did Mass in Latin once a week and was almost completely funded by the Starks. 

The parish was primarily made up of an older crowd, most attending this very church since they were in Sunday school. Due to the lack of young families most roles in the service were left vacant, so on the Sundays that Tony attended he was made to play altar boy. In the beginning, he dreaded the humiliation that came from doing tasks typically filled by 8 year olds. If they functioned fine every other Sunday, why did he have to be subjected to the song and dance?

Tony started making excuses to not come home on weekends just to avoid Sundays, blaming big tests or important projects for his absence. That was until Father MacKenzie retired and was replaced by the recently indoctored Steve Rogers. 

Steve is a native New Yorker, growing up attending Mass in Brooklyn with his mother, but had decided to dedicate himself to the church after the horrors he witnessed in war. Steve would often say that the true beauty of God came from the uglies times. Once he took over, coming to Mass wasn’t such a burden. 

After service, Father Rogers would discard the robe and turn into “just Steve”. He’d tell Tony stories about his life and travels while they cleaned and in return Tony would ramble about his latest creations and the woses of university life. That’s how it continued until Tony caught Steve staring at his ass in some sinfully tight pants one afternoon. 

After that it was an experiment of how far he could push Steve before he would pull back, like some game of gay chicken. It started with more tight pants, loosening extra buttons after services on his shirts, discussing sexual encounters during confessionals to see Steve blush afterwards with the grand finale of this experiment occuring today. 

See, patient. 

Which leads to Tony gazing up at Father Rogers during his homily with pink, bitten lips and a slack jaw, looking the picture of innocence. Tony usually spent most of the service kneeling at the front like any good “altar boy”. Sometimes Steve would get so involved with his sermon that he would move from behind the pulpit, getting closer to his congregation, and to Tony. If he was lucky, their eyes would meet for a moment and he would get one of those all American, apple pie smiles. 

God must have been smiling down on him, because Steve flashed Tony a quick wink at the end of service which he returned with a coy smirk. That was new, he had never winked before, Tony didn’t know those jeweled eyes knew how to do anything other than bow in prayer. Thank the lord the vestments covered the swelling in his pants.

After service, Tony set about doing the small duties he had been given; put out the candles, clean up from the offering, returning the books to their places. Maria’s warm laugh caught Tony’s attention and he saw her chatting with Steve. Never one to be left out, Tony blew out the last few candles quickly, instead of individually smothering the flames.

“Father Rogers, we are going to miss you so much. I can’t repay all that you’ve done for our family, for Tony, over the years.” Maria was praising Steve again, her hand resting on his arm. If Tony didn’t know any better he would say that mother and son had the same taste in men.

Steve smiled, “It’s been a pleasure having you both as a part of this congregation. I sent along a few recommended churches to your butler earlier this week. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help with this transition.”

“We’re moving to California, not Mars.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Plus SI still has a headquarters here, I’m sure we’ll be back before you could miss us.”

“I will miss my assistant though. Who will laugh at my jokes now, Tony?” Steve beamed that thousand watt smile, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“Maybe if you told better jokes more people would laugh.”

“I’d better get back, your father will be waiting. Tony, are you coming now or should I send Jarvis later?” 

Tony shook his head, “Have J swing by in an hour or so. Got a few things left to finish here. If that’s good with you, Steve?” It was never an issue, but he wanted to make sure they’d have some time alone. 

“More than fine with me.”

Maria kissed him on the cheek and gave Father Rogers one last hug before filing out. They fell into their usual routine after Mass, cleaning the church and chatting about their weeks. Steve asked how Tony felt about moving to California to start at his father’s company and Tony countered with questions about the Dodgers season just to see Steve get worked up.

They finished quickly, the work always going faster with two. Tony stood, glanced at the clock, “Looks like it’s almost that time. What do you say about one more for the road?” He motioned to the wooden box off to the right of the altar. Just looking at the chamber sent tentacles of anxiousness throughout his stomach.

It had started with the tight pants some months past, Tony rushed through packing and had packed ass hugging, black clubbing trousers rather than the typical straight cut, business style he wore to services. Maria and Jarvis both gave him looks on his choice of attire, but neither commented on the seductive nature of his pants. What did it matter anyway when for the duration of Mass he wore a heavy bed sheet?

Like usual, after service Tony and Steve discarded the ceremonial robes after the last members left. He thought he imagined it, the first time he caught Father Rogers looking at his ass. He wouldn’t, he was a man of the cloth, didn’t Holy fathers take a vow of chastity? If he was looking at anyone it would be a woman, not another man. Was he still high from Friday night? Were all the drugs finally rotting his brain? Then it happened again, while Tony was picking up a dropped pamphlet. Okay this time he wasn’t making that up. That had to have been a look. 

Tony, being any good scientist, had to run experiments to come to a reasonable conclusion. This time he purposefully dropped a book, methodically timed in front of a reflective window so that he could watch Father Rogers. Fuck, yeah that was a look, that was a hungry stare if Tony had ever seen one and, trust him, he had been on the receiving end of enough of those to be intimate aware of when he was being oogled. 

Experiments don’t stop at the first trial, there needs to be more tests and counter testing to determine outliers or fluke. Was it just his ass, because on occasion it had been referred to a femanine on occasion? So next time, Tony loosened a few more buttons on his dress shirt than the typical top and wore no undershirt so the constant friction of the course material would harden his nipples. That could have been the pinching that he did behind Steve’s back that made them stand out. Ok, that got Father’s Rogers attention too, he had to be careful to not act like he noticed the looks or ruin the test.

The final trial was during his monthly confessional Tony brought up a recent one night stand, retelling the event in agonizing detail from the lust he felt when he saw her across at the party to the mortal sin of fucking her that night. This was a two part test on his part, the first time he focused more on his partner; her beauty, what she liked, his lust for her. Then the second he gave more detail around his experience; what she did to him, his lust, and his pleasure. Both were much more detailed than necessary for a purging of sin, but it helped gauge Steve’s reaction. How much did he squirm, did his pants tent more after the second, did he breath heavier? 

The results were in: Father Rogers wanted him. He lusted after Tony.

Steve followed his gaze to the confessional booth, “Of course, Tony.” Steve, the gentleman, held open Tony’s door since the solid oak was rather heavy. This set Tony’s plot into motion, he pulled the screwdriver from his pocket.

Tony took a deep breath, he’d been planning this for months, “Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” Here goes nothing. 

“Tell me, my child.” Father Rogers prompted.

Tony begins, “I have lust in my heart, I’ve been fantasizing of this person for months now. I’ve been thinking about them constantly and being close to them has caused me to find oulets to let out this feeling, to fuck other people.”

“Language, Tony.” It is automatic, Steve didn’t even think through what he was saying.

He lets out a small chuckle, “Sorry, having sex with other people. But I think this other person wants me too.”

“Lust is a hard one to battle with at this age, but acknowledgment is the first step in getting on the right path. You said you believe this person is interested in you, that is a good sign right?” Father Rogers sounded robotic, detached from the words he was saying. 

One last deep breath, “Except this person is a man. I’ve seen the way he stares, scared to want me but too hypnotized to look away. The way his eyes linger on my ass in painted on pants. Steve, I know how hard you get when I talk about the pleasure I get from sex. Steve, I see you.”

You’d think Steve had been punched from the noise that comes next, “Tony, I-I-”

“Steve, I see you and I want you too. God, do you know what you do to me? I’ve been driving myself wild thinking about your eyes on me, I’ve came dozens of times with your name on my lips to the thought that you want me. Do you Steve? Do you want me?” Tony is careful to leave all talk of religion and faith out of this, not wanting to spook him with a reminder of where they were or how messed up it all was.

Tony peered through the grate separating them, a small square about six inches wide that comes to his chest when he sits in the short chair. Steve was bent over, head in his hands, the internal battle shown by tension in his shoulders. 

“Steve, do you want me?”

“Yes.” It’s barely over a whisper, but Tony hears nonetheless.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the fear bleeding out of him. Steve wants him, it was just his hormone rattled brain making things up. This gorgeous, smart man desires him. “Good, that’s great Steve. Let me show you what you do to me.” 

Steve caught his eye through the thin metal, his pupils blow wide and mouth gaped. A small, minute nod later and Tony is working the screws of the grate. A few weeks ago he loosened them, to make this part easier. A few turns and the cage is being set free. 

Metal crashed to the wooden floor as Tony stood to free his burning length from the confinements of wet cotton. The hole isn’t at a perfect height, Tony has to bend his knees a bit to guide his cock through. 

There were a few moments where Tony thought he misjudged the situation, where he stood there with his dick through a hole like a bad porno. The first tentative lick came to the purpling mushroom head, lapping up the precome before it dropped. The tongue traced the sensitive veins below the tip. He whimpered when the tongue disappeared only to be engulfed by the heat of a hot, wet mouth. 

Tony groaned at the gentle suction, the tight ring of lips. God, Steve was good, almost too good. If he wasn’t careful this would be over embarrassingly fast, great way to show a guy how mature you are when you cream after a few quick tugs. This couldn’t have been his first blowjob, no way a beginner was this good out of the gate. Even if before dedicating his life to the church, Steve had received some head from a former fling, he wouldn’t have this kind of skill. Steve had sucked cock before and that thought tore a moan from Tony’s throat.

That must have spurred Steve on, because the pace picked up, that being the only encouragement he needed. “Steve, baby, that feels so good. You feel amazing on my dick.” 

Tony itched to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, comb the golden locks out of his face and watch as those pink lips encased his length. It took every ounce of self control he had to not thrust into the warmth, he wanted Steve to go at his own pace, make sure they both enjoyed this. What could be their first and only time together. 

A hand replaced the mouth jacking him off. His jaw must be sore. “Tony,” Steve’s rough voice called for him.

“I’m right here baby. I’m close, Steve, can you feel how badly I want to come for you? Are you hard, sweetheart?”

Steve made an affirmative noise through the wall. “Perfect, baby. Can you touch yourself for me?” Another positive noise, Steve must be too shy over this to use his voice. “Okay. Suck the tip and keep touching yourself ‘til you come.”

The lips returned to suckle at the head and Tony could hear the repetitive slap of slap of skin on skin as Steve jerked off below. The vibrations of soft whimpers shot down his dick, pulling his orgasm from his body. “Fuck baby, here it comes.”

Steve lapped at the slit as five long ropes shot off into his mouth. They stayed like that, with Steve heavy panting and Tony gentle encouragement, until he let loose a long, deep moan and Tony knew he had came. 

Tony dropped to his knees coming face to face with a debounced picture. Steve was sitting back on his heels with his pants open and spent cock between his thighs. His mouth looked ruined, all red and bruised, and it was no secret what he had been up to. He looked like sin personified. 

He couldn’t resist leaning forward hoping Steve caught on and met him through the opening. Lips met in slow tandium, tongues exploring every cavity, Tony chasing the taste of his come in Steve mouth.

Eventually the church doors opened and footsteps tracked the movement of the intruder. “Tony?” Jarvis called out. Their time was up. California awaited, family and responsibilities lied just outside of those doors. Steve was right, you can always find beauty even in tragic endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudo and a comment. Come yell at me on discord at vicnic90, you can find me in POTS. If you love dark/sad fic, come join the [SteveTony Darkfest Discord server](https://discord.gg/X9xaRPT).
> 
> xo my darklings


End file.
